ATHEIS
by oreoivory
Summary: Satu demi satu keraguan hinggap dalam hati. Mempertanyakan, membuktikan dan mencari. Hingga jiwa-jiwa ingin tahu itu makin terperosok dalam kegelapan. Makin jauh, Makin jatuh. [Islamic content]


Menurut Einstein (1954), sains merupakan sebuah usaha untuk menyeragamkan secara logis suatu sistem pemikiran tentang keanekaragaman yang kacau di alam semesta dalam pengamatan pancaindra.

.

.

.

Dan bagaimana jika manusia memiliki titik buta dalam pancaindra mereka?

.

.

.

Masihkah mereka tumbuh dengan kesombongan? Tegak berakar dengan tipu daya diri?

.

.

.

Manusia itu terbatas seberapa hebat pun mereka. Tapi dengan angkuh mereka mempertanyakan hal yang mereka tak mampu pahami.

.

.

.

Apa?

Siapa?

Bagaimana?

Dimana?

Kapan?

Mengapa?

.

.

.

Satu demi satu keraguan hinggap dalam hati. Mempertanyakan, membuktikan dan mencari. Hingga jiwa-jiwa ingin tahu itu makin terperosok dalam kegelapan. Makin jauh, Makin jatuh.

.

.

.

Sombong adalah rantai iblis yang menjerat dalam diri manusia.

Berawal dari tanya, tumbuh dengan spekulasi, hingga akhirnya kesombongan menjulang tinggi.

.

.

.

Ketidaktahuan yang membuat orang zaman kuno menciptakan dewa sebagai tuan atas setiap aspek kehidupan (Hawking).

.

.

.

Ilmu menjadikan yang bodoh menjadi tahu. Menciptakan kemudahan-kemudahan dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Menjadikan ketidakmungkinan itu terwujud nyata. Menunjukkan kehebatan yang melampaui batas-batas terdahulu.

Tapi ilmu itu juga yang akhirnya menghancurkan dunia.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

ATHEIS

.

prolog

* * *

Sakura Senju, sang putri yakuza. Anak dari ketua gangster ternama negeri matahari terbit. Ia memiliki empat saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan. Ia merupakan anak bungsu dan ibunya adalah simpanan sang ayah

Ibunya meninggal saat usianya masih lima tahun karena kanker yang dideritanya. Akhirnya ia tinggal bersama ayah dan istri sah ayahnya. Sejak saat itu pula ia memasuki gelapnya dunia mafia yang penuh dengan kelicikan dan kekejaman.

Sore itu ia hadir di pembaringan terakhir ibunya. Beratapkan lembayung senja, ia berduka. Tangan mungilnya berpegang pada sang kakak, mencari sandaran. Jemari mereka bertautan, saling menguatkan, saling menyalurkan luka.

"Apa ibu kita akan pergi ke surga?" tanya Sakura pada kakak kandungnya, Sasori. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Dan kata-katanya keluar berupa sesenggukan.

Sasori menatap datar makam ibunya. Tapi ia bergeming, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Nii-san." Sakura menggoyangkan lengan kakakna meminta jawaban.

Sasori yang berduka melampiaskannya pada sang adik. "Persetan, tidak ada surga. Ibu sekarang sedang membusuk di tanah!" bentak Sasori.

Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan kakaknya. Ia kembali mengisak karena ketakutan.

Perkataan kakaknya begitu melekat dalam ingatan Sakura. Awalnya ia berpikir kakaknya salah. Karena dalam dongeng-dongeng ibunya, ia mendengar tentang surga yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna-warni, pepohonan berbuah masak, sungai-sungai jernih dan kolam susu, juga bidadari-bidadari cantik yang bersenandung dengan merdu. Manusia yang baik akan berada di surga dan yang jahat dibakar di neraka.

Tapi Sakura kemudian menyadari kalau itu hanyalah bualan untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Saat ia dan kakaknya diboyong ke rumah ayahnya, ia tidak diterima dengan baik oleh istri ayahnya dan kakak tiri perempuannya. Selalu diperlakukan buruk.

Sakura merasa dunianya hancur. Masa kanak-kanaknya adalah mimpi buruk. Ia sering diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi. Dipukul, disundut rokok, ditendang, juga tidak diberi makan dengan layak.

Ayahnya dan saudara laki-lakinya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi mereka jarang berada di rumah. Mereka lebih sering berada di luar rumah menjalankan bisnis gelap mereka. Sakura tak berani mengadu pada mereka. Karena ancaman mengerikan selalu mengintainya. Ibu tirinya sendiri tak pernah melukainya di tempat yang terlihat. Ia melukainya dan menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Saat itulah ia tidak pernah percaya dengan dongeng indah ibunya. Karena realitanya berkata lain. Sakura selalu mencoba berbuat baik tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah neraka.

Di sekolahnya pun ia adalah korban _bullying_. Teman-temannya menjauhinya ketika mereka mengetahui Sakura adalah putri seorang yakuza. Pernah sepatu olahraganya disisipi paku dan membuat kaki Sakura terluka. Guru-gurunya sendirimenutup mata dan telinga mereka soal pem _bully_ an di sekolah. Mereka apatis seolah ikut membenci Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak yang sangat tegar. Ia tak pernah lagi menangis sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia menghadapi semuanya dalam diam. Tak pernah membuka mulut untu sekedar mengadu. Ia hanya ingin menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Ia tak mau seseorang masuk dan ikut campur dalam hidupnya.

Tapi akhirnya sang ayah dan saudara-saudaranya menyadari perlakuan ibu tirinya. Mereka meledak dalam amarah. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa saudara dan ayahnya begitu mencintainya. Mereka terlihat tidak terima kesayangan mereka diperlakukan dengan buruk.

"Sakura kenapa tanganmu memar?" Tanya Nagato saat lengan kaus Sakura tak sengaja tersingkap.

Sakura diam. Ia menunduk alih-alih menjawab. Saudara dan ayahnya yang kini tengah berkumpul mengalihkan atensi pada Sakura. Yahiko mengecek adiknya yang berada di pangkuan Nagato. Putra sulung keluarga Senju itu melihat bercak memar berwarna biru kehitaman di lengan kurus adik bungsunya.

Tobirama Senju, sang ayah langsung meraih putrinya. Ia melepas baju Sakura saat instingnya megatakan terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya. Tubuh kecil Sakura dipenuhi luka memar. Ada yang biru kehitaman, ada yang sudah menguning, dan ada pula bekas sundutan rokok di pinggang Sakura.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" desis Sasori.

Sakura masih diam tak berani melihat mata berkilat kakaknya.

"Siapa Sakura!" bentak Sasori.

"Kumpulkan semua orang di rumah ini!" Tobirama memberi perintah pada bawahannya.

Naruto yang dari tadi diam memakaikan kembali pakaian adiknya. Ia menggendong Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Naruto.

Saat semua orang berkumpul, Tobirama bertanya siapa yang melukai putrinya. Ia bertanya dengan nada sedingin es. Dan hanya keheningan yang menyambut pertanyaan bos mereka.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Sakura mendengar letusan senjata api sesampainya di kamar. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca saat melihat adiknya. Ia membelai lengan memar Sakura.

Sakura memeluk kakaknya. Tak melepaskan sampai Sasori datang ke kamarnya. Naruto menyingkir membiarkan Sasori melihat adiknya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasori. Ada lelehan air mata di pipinya. Tangan mungil Sakura meraih pipi kakaknya dan mengusapnya.

"Bukan salahmu nii-san," ujar Sakura.

Sejak saat itu Sakura tak melihat lagi ibu tirinya. Kakak perempuannya masih tinggal bersama mereka tapi ia tak mendekati Sakura lagi.

Melihat perlakuan saudara dan ayahnya pada sang ibu tiri membuat Sakura tutup mulut soal sekolahnya. Ia tak mau menambah korban. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia masih punya sisi baik dalam dirinya setelah semua ini.

Meski ia masih punya nurani. Tapi ia tak memiliki sisi spiritual seperti waktu ibunya masih hidup. Ia tak percaya surga, neraka, dan omong kosong seperti itu. Baginya kehidupan ini hanya harus dijalani saja.

* * *

Bersambung,

* * *

A.N : Tiba-tiba kok jadi pengen nulis tema beginian ya? Apa saya seorang fanatik? Enggak juga. Jadi konten islaminya ntar gak mendalam banget. Ini isinya tentang kisah seorang atheis yang akhirnya nanti menemukan sisi spiritual dalam hidupnya. Karena prolog jadi cuma kata pembuka sama kisah pembuka aja. Jadi pendek.

* * *

HAPPY READ :*


End file.
